


We All Want to Live in the Fairytales

by jonasnightingale



Series: Roan Lives [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clarke Griffin & Roan Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Princess Clarke Griffin, Roan (The 100) Lives, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonasnightingale/pseuds/jonasnightingale
Summary: All it takes is a crown, and they're back to the imp-faced kids that chased butterflies and ate jobi nuts and jumped into the world with two feet forward.---





	We All Want to Live in the Fairytales

When Bellamy returns something has changed.

There’s a new twinkle of mirth in Miller’s eyes, in Murphy’s too actually, a hint of mischief long buried. 

Raven drags around an additional line to her scowl, but Octavia almost has the shadow of a smile on her face. 

It’s Roan that first mentions the dress, and Bellamy can feel his mouth dry even as he notes the ex-King carefully regarding every element of his expression. His eyes snap sharply to the Azgadan man when he leaves a pregnant pause in his sentence, a kind of threat he himself cannot decipher. “She looked..... beautiful”. And there’s a softness to Roans tone when he smiles the word beautiful that has Bellamy want to growl. He wants to tell the dethroned King that she is _always_ beautiful. Blood dripping from her eyes and rifle limp in her hand, breathless and beaming with face marred in scratches, with a sheen of cold sweat in a hazmat suit, grounder garbs or clean Mount Weather slacks or what Murphy calls her killing clothes, playing drinking games or sliding knifes into arteries or sewing flesh together or irradiating mountains - Clarke has been many things, beautiful is a granted. 

Jordan tells hims about the way her face lit up when the dog found her, and Bellamy tries to focus on the excitement in the boys tone and the detailed description of the dog instead of the off-hand comment of her smile finally resembling how Monty had described it. Instead of counting the smiles he had seen in her eyes since leaving her to burn.

But no one mentions the other thing.

Until Russell ushers her from the room with a “Princess Clarke” and Bellamy feels his jaw go slack. Nine sets of eyes instantly dart to him as a number tamp down their grins. It’s Murphy that clocks him straight in the eye before loudly uttering “Brave Princess” with a shit-eating grin that breaks the rest of them. Miller and Octavia crack into openly amused expressions while Jordan and Madi bust out into big toothy smiles; Emori fails to stifle a snigger behind her hand which Jackson can’t help but find contagious. 

Raven all but storms from the room and he can feel the sharp words from history she doesn’t repeat ‘good Knight by his queens side, pity you weren’t that dedicated to Gina’; ‘grounder Princess looks pissed’, ‘our Princess has that effect’. Echo follows her with a look thrown to him, and to Roan. 

But when the room disperses there’s an old spirit imbued in them. There’s a world revived in the quick fond glance between Octavia and Murphy, in the silently laughing nod Miller shoots his way before looping his arm around the boy beside him. 

When she returns it’s straight to business, the head to his rapidly beating heart. But he doesn’t miss the way her cheeks colour and her gaze widens as she ducks her head when he answers her with a “Looking to you, Princess”.


End file.
